<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's No Good by Reijin_Hakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316313">It's No Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei'>Reijin_Hakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depeche Mode [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd Fic of the Depeche Mode Series though first chapter is written as a recap for those that are starting here. </p><p>Yukio and Toshiro are off to college! Together! Finally! However, some lessons aren't learned in classrooms and books can only help so much. Experience, on the other hand, is an ever eager teacher - and Toshiro's rough, arrogant, upperclassman peer mentor has piercingly keen blue eyes and believes he knows exactly how to help.</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>Yukio had no idea how much time passed, thoughts drifting and sifting through scattered memories of moments he never wanted to forget, his one seeing emerald eye never leaving Toshiro’s image, taking in every line and subtle detail. He was so utterly beautiful… If he lived a hundred lifetimes he’d never feel like he deserved Toshiro’s heart. </p><p>But a picture tells far more than words ever could…</p><p>And clearly, his heart is exactly what he had.</p><p>He promised, more seriously than he had ever sworn anything before. He was going to take care of the precious heart Toshiro had entrusted him with.</p><p>Afterall, he had entrusted Toshiro with his own, far before he had realized he’d given it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depeche Mode [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's No Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts">Geishaaa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was December 22nd. And tomorrow he was turning 18 years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was far more excited about today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Toshiro had promised…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really need to go?” Yukio pouted even though he knew the answer.  He was sprawled out on his back, one hand clasping the hem of Toshiro’s t-shirt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, unfortunately,” Toshiro responded, sitting on the edge of the bed as he played with the blonde hair on the left side of his face, petting his left cheek and smiling down at him, gaze shifting between one vibrant emerald eye and one dull one.  Yukio shivered intensely at the touch, just now realising how sensitive the left side of his face seemed to be, likely a consequence of constantly keeping it covered with his hair.  Toshiro noticed, of course, and grinned down at him, intentionally repeating the caress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tease me if you’re leaving,” Yukio pleaded, his voice strained and his face flushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t help it, you’re just so incredibly responsive to practically anything I do.  I think I’m quickly becoming addicted,” Toshiro said, his voice husky as he leaned down and kissed him soundly again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio moaned into it, wanting to pull him down at the far more passionate kiss but Toshiro pulled away quickly with a grin and said, “Besides, if I obey my curfew, I can come back over tomorrow.  I’ll spend your last day with you before the world considers you an adult.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was far more appeased with that assurance and sat up with a smile.  “Alright, you win,” he said and then led him out to his door where they shared another quick kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tomorrow,” Yukio murmured, hating to let him go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tomorrow,” Toshiro agreed before starting home, waving back at him as he walked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It may be silly, but Yukio had gotten up early, showered ridiculously thoroughly - just in case he thought with a blush - and put on a kettle of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was only just now becoming 7 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed at his phone and worried his lip, wondering if he should text his… boyfriend. Happy butterflies erupted in his chest at the thought, his heart fluttering along to their many wings. He didn’t want to be a bother though, or seem needy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he was needy, but that was beside the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brilliant, sexy, passionate, caring classmate that he’d been in love with for what felt like forever. He still couldn’t believe Yukio got to call him his. Things like this, they simply didn’t happen to him. Toshiro was the first person he’d ever been in anything close to a relationship with - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person he’d ever wanted to be in a relationship with. And now he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would be attending Oxford together in April.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, how was this really his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all because of an anniversary shopping trip…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To say Yukio had social anxiety would have been an understatement. Yukio was not anxious of social interactions. Yukio was terrified of social interactions. When he was younger he had been bullied for his odd looks. Soft blonde hair, emerald eyes, and tiny. The first two attributes were very uncommon in Japan and the third made him an easy target. His family was from Germany but had moved to Japan for business when he was in primary school. He had an accent, of course, and it took him a while to learn the language. Every time he tried to speak, his fellow classmates had laughed at him. He eventually became fluent but by that point the damage had been done. He now held a deep fear of speaking, laughter ringing in his ears with every word he uttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yukio, hey, come here a sec before you go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The front of the cinema was empty again, the lull in between showings that Yukio appreciated and took advantage of. Usually. Except when Rukia used it against him.  Sighing slightly after a moment of hesitation he changed his course coming to stand where he usually did during their interactions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need your help,” Rukia stated, almost conspiratorially.  Yukio stared back at her, becoming slightly anxious and missing the peace that Toshiro had somehow brought to his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a shopping partner Friday after school and I can’t take any of my usual friends but I really need a second opinion. You’d just need to come along and nod yes and no. You wouldn’t need to talk if you don’t want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprisingly, the last statement actually made Yukio consider this.  He would be being social, technically, and he trusted Rukia by now to not force him into a conversation he wasn’t comfortable having. And honestly, he was feeling exceptionally brave after his interaction with Toshiro just minutes before.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must have been considering it for a while though, his face giving nothing away, because Rukia interrupted his thoughts with, “Please Yukio!  I really need you for this!” her violet eyes big and pleading, mouth quivering and everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio, amused and still holding onto a bit of Toshiro’s peace, actually verbally responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio grinned at the memory of Rukia’s excited and relieved reaction. From then on, the girl had rapidly become his best friend and he cared about her dearly. His only remaining apprehension about going to Oxford in a few short months was having to leave her behind. But, at least it was easy to communicate, even at a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia. She’d be up - well, Toshiro likely was too but that wasn’t really the issue - and she’d likely want to gossip about his upcoming day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was just giving himself anxiety waiting for Toshiro’s text while he sat staring at the depressingly silent phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Yukio Today at 7:02 AM</b> <span>Hey Rukia! You awake?</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle went off and Yukio jumped up to address it, leaving his phone on the small kitchen table. He practically dove for it though when it went off, his heart excited beyond all reason that maybe Toshiro had been the one to message him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Rukia Today at 7:03 AM</b> <span>Sure am! What’s up hun?</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio felt like an idiot but brought the phone with him this time over to the stove as he replied. Of course it was Rukia, he had literally just texted her - he really needed to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Yukio Today at 7:05 AM</b> <span>Toshiro is coming over sometime today…  He didn’t say when so, I’ve just been waiting by the phone and I’m going a bit crazy waiting by myself.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tea now set to steep, Yukio sat back at the kitchen table, watching the little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rukia is typing…</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the bottom of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Rukia Today at 7:08 AM</b> <span>OMG!!!! Yukio! That’s so exciting! I’m so so happy and relieved you two finally got together, you’ve no idea! Toshiro’s totally had a crush on you forever, you know. And then there was that silly dating condition his uncles had… Hey! You went over yesterday ya? How’d that go?!</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio busied himself fixing the tea and smiled at the memory…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, my boyfriend,” Toshiro said for him, shifting to put an arm around his waist and taking hold of the hand Yukio had in between them with his other one, his thumb passing lightly over his knuckles. Yukio nodded at each of his uncles in turn. He could probably speak, he didn’t feel too anxious with Toshiro holding him like this, but he liked Toshiro taking care of him in this way and he felt like he could get away with letting him do so, at least for a little while.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He also liked how comfortable Toshiro was about allowing his uncles to see him hold him like this, like he wasn’t the slightest bit self conscious about it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like he was proud to have him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not so fast Shiro-chan,” Shunsui said with a smirk, “we need to approve of him first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio just blinked at the man before turning to Toshiro, who now had a small frown on his face but Yukio felt better when he felt the taller boy squeeze his hand to reassure him. “Go on then,” Toshiro said, his tone somewhere between annoyed and bored, “ask your questions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old is he?” Straight to the point then, Yukio mused. Although he supposed if he didn’t meet at least this criteria the other questions would be mute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seventeen,” Toshiro answered with a smirk of his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What year is he?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Third year, same as me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shunsui frowned at that. “He’ll be eighteen then soon, won’t he? When’s his birthday.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smirk on Toshiro’s face was so smug Yukio had to keep himself from laughing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“December 23rd.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jushiro did laugh, and Yukio smiled at the sound. It was pleasant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shunsui looked like he had eaten something sour and turned to Jushiro saying, “I told you we shouldn’t have agreed to meet him so quickly. If we had just waited until next weekend then I wouldn’t have to worry about our little Shiro dating.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think it would have mattered Shunsui, look at them. Toshiro obviously knows what he wants and you know just as well as I do that there’s very little we could do to stop him when he’s determined. I told you that rule was ridiculous and wasn’t going to work anyway.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shunsui sighed in his seat, “But he’s growing up too fast!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Children tend to do that,” Jushiro said with a small smile, “and it’s a good thing they do so they can become their own persons.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not done with asking questions though,” Shunsui said but he seemed rather resigned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jushiro just chuckled and gestured for him to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does he work?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.  His parents give him an allowance, I believe,” Toshiro glanced at Yukio who nodded in affirmation. “They seem pretty serious about his schooling.” Yukio gave another nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s good I suppose. Is he going to university then after graduating?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s been accepted into Oxford.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jushiro and Shunsui looked both surprised and impressed by this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro’s smug smile remained as he continued, “As have I. We’ll both be starting during the April semester.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shunsui sagged back in his chair, completely deflated. “Jushiro, you deal with this, I just can’t right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jushiro leaned forward, his eyes concerned.  “Toshiro, we talked about this.  We’re not comfortable with you moving so far away. You’re still so young. Believe me, I know what it's like to be in love but you shouldn’t chase after it so recklessly. If something happens we won’t be able to help you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio had tensed beside him and he knew Toshiro could feel it. It didn’t bother him in the slightest leaving his family behind, he wouldn’t miss them anymore than he already did, distance meant very little in the case of his estrangement. But he hadn’t considered that it would be a lot different for Toshiro, too excited and relieved to think about it.  And he felt awful for not considering how this would affect his family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro squeezed his hand again and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before focusing back on Jushiro, his response sounding careful yet firm. “You can’t deny that this is a good opportunity, regardless of Yukio also going. If something happens, I will deal with it. I refuse to lose him to something as easily resolved as distance and you can’t argue that it’s not a good school. I have the scholarship money to pay for it. I’ve made up my mind. In no way is this a negotiation. I’m not asking for permission, but I would really like your support.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jushiro gave a small sigh but said, “You always have that, Shiro-chan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back while constructing his reply to Rukia, the smile only grew more prominent on his face, his nerves calming considerably. How silly he had been. Feeling nervous about Toshiro? He would have loved to hear from him. It was so obvious how much the younger teen cared about him, how he felt about him - especially after such a completely impassioned and resolute response to the other two people closest to his Toshiro’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaving his family - for him. How could he ever have thought a text would be a bother?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Yukio Today at 7:16 AM</b> <span>You should have seen him, Rukia. Toshiro was so relaxed and confident when he told his uncles about us dating. And our birthdays being so close and my turning 18 tomorrow was definitely a cause for some amusing frustration from Shunsui. Jushiro calmed him down though. They were far more concerned about Toshiro joining me at Oxford in April - he hadn’t told them yet. I couldn’t believe how firm he was with them, Rukia. How sure. He amazes me. I still can’t really believe how he feels about me - that he wants me.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio thought about adding - or subtracting - from that message for a while before he forced himself to hit the little send icon. If there was any person he knew he could open up to about his insecurities, it was Rukia. Every word was the truth and he felt a bit better, lighter, after sharing those feelings with the short ravenette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Rukia Today at 7:20 AM</b> <span>Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! Do you even know how adorable you are?! Of course Toshiro adores you Yukio! You know if Ichigo and I could we’d totally go with you both too!!! You’re more special than you realize &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 Now, I need to go make breakfast for Nii-sama and </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> need to be texting someone else! Am I right? :D</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio shook his head, blushing at her words and smiling over her ridiculous use of emojis. She was right, of course. He knew his friends genuinely cared about him. He also knew that there was a certain white-haired boy that he needed to contact - should have done so the minute he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person he wanted to talk to every day for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Yukio Today at 7:23 AM</b> <span>Are you ever wrong? Have fun with your Nii-sama, say hi for me. Don’t destroy the kitchen. And thanks Rukia.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Rukia Today at 7:24 AM</b> <span>Hey! Hush you, I’m learning okay? And any time hun! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few more minutes to clean his tea cup and kettle. He was a very tidy person - hated to have dishes piled in the sink. Rukia had been surprised that his small apartment always looked so clean but really it was because it was just him here and it was easy to take care of a flat when you lived alone and you only had yourself to clean up after. He simply cleaned any messes as he made them and he never had to worry about company dropping by unexpectedly - not that anyone other than their tight-knit little group ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no one would have before… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…before the cinema.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you tomorrow, Vorarlberna-san.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio turned slightly, one emerald eye glancing back to meet calm teal. Hitsugaya had a hand raised to eye level, his teal eyes locked on Yukio. He waved it slightly then held it there, peacefully watching the slight blonde boy in front of him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for a moment, Yukio’s head cleared.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t thinking of multiple responses and counter responses.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t hear the echo of laughter.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he heard was this beautiful boy, addressing him by his last name.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it sounded wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for the first time since he could remember, he answered without a thought to the consequences. “Yukio.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hitsugaya seemed surprised, his eyebrows lifted slightly.  It only lasted a moment though before his face returned to the effortless calm but it was slightly warmer than usual. Yukio knew how to tell. The teal eyes had softened slightly and the corner of his mouth was tighter than usual, like just before a smile.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio watched as the cleaning supplies were set down gently, tracking as Hitsugaya slowly yet calmly approached him, as one would a small animal they were trying not to spook. All the while Yukio’s head remained blissfully quiet, his heart speeding up again rapidly but his mind so fixated on Hitsugaya’s movements that he forgot to panic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he reached him, Hitsugaya slowly extended his right hand, which while not odd for Yukio, raised in Germany, must have been an odd gesture for the Japanese boy. But the action didn’t look forced or uneasy, just slow so as not to startle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Toshiro,” came the quiet reply. And this particular way of proper introduction was so familiar to Yukio, so comforting and relaxing, tied only to good memories of when he had friends and spoke, and joked, and laughed, that he actually fully turned and took the offered hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio’s head was usually loud, the laughter of the children every time he had tried to speak when he had moved to Japan ringing over his thoughts - thoughts that focused on how no one wanted to hear what he had to say anyway. That not only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he spoke unwanted, but also the </span>
  <em>
    <span>content.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But with Toshiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even need to consider his words, they just flowed from him, his mind remaining still and clear. His thoughts flowed through, never stalling, never dwelling, just leaving as soon as they were thought, his mind like still water - unaffected by their passing. Especially when Toshiro was touching him, grounding him somehow, keeping him right there with him. Not that Yukio </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> focus on much else with the beautiful boy around him. And Toshiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Knew how much his touch helped him, his presence, and never withheld either from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Toshiro his head was so blissfully silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his favorite sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… Until… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most of this is pretty old now,” Toshiro remarked, glancing at Yukio with a raised eyebrow.  “I mean, I didn’t know they still made posters of Depeche Mode.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio laughed lightly, “They still… tour.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” Toshiro asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand, placing them between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your favorite song of theirs?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio thought about it, deeply considering, though honestly the answer came to him easily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was only one choice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enjoy the Silence.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro squeezed his hand, teal meeting emerald as he sang quietly, “All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here, in my arms. Words are very unnecessary. They can only do harm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was captivated. He knew the other enjoyed music, he had constantly heard him humming while he worked, but to remember a chorus to his favorite song… and then sing it so perfectly… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could he not fall in love with this boy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his room, Yukio turned on his favorite band using the tablet beside his bed before collapsing onto it, his phone held lightly in his hands. He just stared at the screen for a minute. The home screen was a picture that Rukia had secretly taken of the two of them. They were just walking, Yukio’s hand held securely within Toshiro’s, their heads angled towards each other, expressions light and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro had walked him home countless times, it was impossible to tell which afternoon this had been. Rukia had sent it to him last night with a ridiculous amount of heart emojis and proclaiming that both her and Ichigo always thought they looked good together - that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good for </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other. It was so obvious to Yukio how much Toshiro helped him but he hadn’t considered how he had helped the younger, brilliant, poised teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he remembered… after soccer practice, Ichigo’s 18th birthday… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright today?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio and Toshiro were waiting together on Ichigo and Toshiro had a light grasp on his hand like usual when he talked to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio gave a slight squeeze and nodded. Toshiro was far too perceptive but Yukio really was fine, just a little out of it from his depressing thoughts earlier. He was actually excited because this was the first birthday party he’d attended, been invited to, since he had left Germany.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He let a smile cross his face at the thought and Toshiro seemed to relax next to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll actually get to stay today,” Toshiro mused.  “I’m usually stuck helping out my uncles on Fridays but I think that will change soon.  They’ll need to hire additional help anyway when I go to college. I have been trying to convince them to do so a bit early so I can enjoy my senior year a bit more with all of you.  Right now I’m either at school or at work and I can’t help but feel like I’m losing out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio gave another squeeze to their joined hands. He knew Toshiro was ridiculously busy but he hadn’t realised that he was helping out his family on top of everything. Toshiro rarely spoke about them. He wondered what they did but he figured Toshiro would tell him on his own if he wanted to talk about it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you two dating now or something?” It was Kusaka again and he was focused on their joined hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro stepped in front of Yukio a bit but didn’t let go, giving the smaller hand a squeeze as he moved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What we do is none of your concern Kusaka. Nothing in either of our lives is. Go home.”  Toshiro’s voice was that same frigid cold it had been before and Yukio could feel how tense he was through their joined hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever taicho. Have it your way,” Kusaka sighed and left, apparently deciding an argument with his captain wasn’t worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he was gone Yukio pulled his hand from Toshiro’s and held it to his chest, his emerald eye focused on the ground. It was his fault Toshiro got looks from his teammates when they did this. If he wasn’t so broken, so awkward, so selfish-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, stop,” Toshiro said gently, grabbing his hand again and pulling it back down to hold between them. “Don’t worry about what Kusaka said. This helps you, right?” The question was accompanied by a squeeze to his captured hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was still looking at the ground but nodded. He wouldn’t lie to Toshiro, not if he could help it. He owed him that much at least. And there was no denying the sense of relief he got from physical contact, the grounding effect it had on his thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then it doesn’t matter what Kusaka or anyone else thinks.” Toshiro gave his hand another squeeze and Yukio’s emerald eye met teal again as he gave him a small smile and nod. He didn’t deserve Toshiro’s friendship but he was going to do his best to appreciate it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright out here?” Ichigo asked as he approached them, picking up on the slight tension between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just Kusaka being an idiot again,” Toshiro said but his eyes stayed locked with Yukio’s. “I took care of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A bit shook up though?” Ichigo asked, placing a hand on Yukio’s shoulder which he shrugged in answer. He wasn’t completely fine with what had happened but he wasn’t in any physical danger and it hadn’t seemed to bother Toshiro. He could let it go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on and change quick taicho, I’ve got him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro didn’t release him immediately, waiting for some shift within that emerald eye. Yukio relaxed a bit and squeezed their joined hands. Honestly, he was fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro nodded and went in to shower and change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s remarkable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio glanced up at Ichigo who still had his hand lightly on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s just so… different with you.  I can’t really explain it.”  The taller boy shrugged.  “He’s… softer? More gentle? Toshiro earned his cold reputation, Yukio. He’s not like this with anyone else. It’s a bit strange to see but it’s not a bad thing.  It’s actually good to see he can open up a little.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio gave his own shrug and managed out a soft, “My… anxiety…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe, but that’s definitely not all of it. It’s not pity; Toshiro doesn’t pity others, no matter how rough of shape they’re in or how dark their past. He really cares about you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t given much thought to Ichigo’s words that day, almost 6 months ago now. Perhaps it should have been obvious to him then - it certainly had been to Rukia and Ichigo. Yukio had heard that Toshiro was cold, but not once had he experienced that cold demeanor directed towards him. Ever since he could remember, Toshiro had treated him kindly, gently even. And what Ichigo said was true, not once had Yukio felt, or even considered, that it had been out of pity. He just thought that was the other teen’s empathetic nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ichigo was also right about Yukio being the only person Toshiro was like that with. Yukio had been hyper aware of Toshiro for a long time - of course he’d noticed - he just didn’t make the connection before. Toshiro hid behind masks and false smiles. He hadn’t even heard him laugh before Toshiro started joining them when they all hung out - and the other did so freely then. Now that Yukio was connecting the dots, it probably should have struck him as odd. Except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the exception, the one he was softer, gentler with. The one he smiled at. The one he didn’t wear a mask around. The one he laughed freely for. And it was so difficult to see what Ichigo had seen so plainly that day from the inside looking out. Yukio’s self esteem had been so low before he hadn’t remotely considered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could actually be the case, so much so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly reflect on what Ichigo had told him at that time. But Toshiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Toshiro </span>
  </em>
  <span>now and he finally had the confidence to consider his own worth in the other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture on his home screen remained the same, Toshiro’s gentle smile as he walked him home, his bright teal eyes, half-lidded, the emotion within…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro loved him. It was so glaringly obvious. Only dating a day but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio had loved Toshiro for what felt like forever…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, apparently, Toshiro had felt the same, long before he asked him to be his… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One emerald eye met teal, in confusion and surprise, before letting that hand pull him towards the taller boy. Toshiro had grown again over the past 6 months, now a full six inches taller than the older teen. Yukio still wouldn’t consider him large by any means, he was all lithe muscles and fluid grace. Yukio was sure that bulky and large were never words that would apply to the young prodigy, no matter how tall he became.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He crawled over to him, letting himself be guided to sit beside him, his own back against the headboard, and he could feel Toshiro’s entire side against his, far closer than the two had ever sat before as Toshiro pulled him into him, his strong arm wrapping around Yukio’s shoulders, his chin coming to rest atop his messy blonde hair.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio’s heart was pounding, fast and strong in his chest and his ears, but he couldn’t resist melting against his friend. This was Toshiro, he could never be uncomfortable with him. He let his cheek press against a firm shoulder, his nose settling beside Toshiro’s long neck and just breathed, his mind blissfully blank and feeling wrapped up in warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro’s breathing hitched a bit as Yukio nuzzled into him and soon Yukio felt the hand belonging to the arm wrapped around him gently rubbing against his arm, the other hand still entwined with his own between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this alright?” Yukio both heard and felt the question from his place against Toshiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright? Of course this was alright. This was brilliant, he never felt more alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He squeezed their joined hands as he spoke softly in answer, “Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you know tomorrow is the Winter Solstice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio gave a considering hum before answering, “I think I knew it was around our birthdays.  Not the exact day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some people feel like this time of year is depressing with how cold and dark it gets. But the Winter Solstice is different. It’s the true start of winter but it doesn’t signify the days growing short. It’s actually the start of the daylight beginning to lengthen, which means winter is actually the season where the sun begins to return. I’ve always felt more hopeful during this time of year.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio simply let out another hum against his neck, squeezing their hands again. This time of year meant very little to him. He usually spent it alone. But that hadn’t really been different from any other time of the year until recently so he didn’t have any strong feelings either way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Today I turned 16, Yukio.” The hand continued its rubbing on his arm and Yukio had been focusing on that but there was something in Toshiro’s tone that had him giving him his complete attention.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That had been a statement, not a question, but Yukio felt compelled to respond anyway, “I know.  Happy birthday.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro squeezed his hand this time. A thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And right now, today, you are still 17.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was a bit confused why this was important but nodded against him all the same. “That’s true. I don’t really turn 18 for three more days.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt Toshiro nuzzle into his hair a little and promptly felt himself blush over the small tingles that cascaded down his spine from the sensation as he shivered against him. He refocused though when he heard Toshiro continue. "I would like you to come over tomorrow. To my place. I want to introduce you to my family. Consider it my birthday present request." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was a bit surprised to say the least but agreed easily with the request. He didn't have a reason to deny him. Although, Toshiro's words had reminded him of his own present for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He squeezed his hand before releasing it and turning just enough to grab a small bracelet off the bedside table. It was simple really, just braided strings of blue, green, and teal. He thought the colors would look striking on him and he selfishly wanted to see him wear something he had received from him. He reclaimed Toshiro's hand and slipped it over calloused fingers and palm to rest over his thin wrist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro held it up slightly to inspect it before entwining their fingers again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We agreed on no presents." Yukio smiled at the teasing tone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't buy it. Doesn't count." He relaxed back into him, eyes closing as he drifted in the comfort that surrounded him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio’s eyes fluttered open a few moments later as he felt Toshiro’s hand, the one that had been entwined with his own, let go. He stared at it and watched as it rose, those fingertips coming to rest against his chin, blinking as his gaze was forced out of focus at the proximetry, and then one emerald eye locked onto teal as his gaze was gently forced up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt more than heard Toshiro laugh lightly, that hand on his chin coming up higher to his left cheek, fingers playing with the soft blonde hair, bracelet sliding further down his wrist. “I don’t know how you stand your bangs being this long, they always cover this eye. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen your left eye…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then those fingers reached up just a bit higher, brushing Yukio’s long bangs away from his face. He instantly stiffened but in his shock he forgot to close his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro’s expression changed to a mix of confusion and intrigue. “It’s… blue?  Heterochromia?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio shook his head, his eyes still helplessly locked onto teal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro frowned, clearly not understanding and Yukio knew he’d have to answer himself. When he did it was barely a whisper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro’s vision narrowed as he inspected his left eye and Yukio could tell what he was looking for. Soon he would notice the difference, that the pupil was more gray than black, that the iris wasn’t a true blue but rather a muted emerald.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio knew how odd it made him look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio did manage to close his eyes then, tried to pull away. It wasn’t beautiful, he knew it wasn’t, he saw it every day. But Toshiro’s hand still held the side of his face, keeping his bangs swept back, and prevented him from retreating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then Yukio stilled as he felt the gentle press of those soft lips, the feeling familiar from the back of his hand, against his left eyelid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emerald eyes flickered open again as he felt Toshiro withdraw, his expression decidedly warm, teal eyes soft, smile small and gentle. “I know it’s probably difficult to live with and I wish, for your sake, that it wasn’t the case. But it really does make you look even more stunning, Yukio.  You can hide away from everyone else but please,” Toshiro’s voice lowered, his forehead resting against Yukio’s, his teal eyes gazing fiercely into emerald.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never hide from me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he kissed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for a moment, Yukio melted against him. His hands clutched at the front of his school uniform, back arched into the strong arm that was still wrapped around him, reveling in the feel of those fingers tightening against his arm, the soft, sure palm against the left side of his face, those burning, firm, gentle lips against his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was his first kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was Toshiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted to stay here, stay in this wonderful, beautiful dream, forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t have forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They barely had four months.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro didn’t know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio broke away, violently, practically falling off the bed. Toshiro had frozen, utterly confused and eyes full of concern.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yukio?  I’m sorry if I-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio held up a hand to silence at him. He couldn’t talk right now, couldn’t reach his words. His breathing was uneven. He felt tears starting to leak down his face out of despair and frustration. He had to tell him, he had to know, but his voice wasn’t, he just couldn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dove for his desk, ripping open the drawer and violently grabbing the letter. He returned to Toshiro whose eyes were still full of concern and all but collapsed onto the bed, coming to kneel next to him and shakily held out the slightly crumpled letter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro accepted it, his teal eyes finally leaving the blonde’s form in front of him to read whatever was causing him such distress. Yukio watched as the concerned expression changed into one of clear shock. He watched the teal eyes as they repeated the reading, as if it would change the words on the paper. The expression shifted as Toshiro seemed to come to an understanding, setting the letter aside on the bedside table, teal eyes shining with determination.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been accepted into Oxford.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio, still kneeling, tears still falling slowly, the very picture of a pathetic mess, just nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You start during their next April semester.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t want to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another nod, though this one was accompanied by a sob.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you’re going anyway.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio couldn’t even manage the nod this time, his arms had wrapped around himself and he was silently choking back sobs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt strong arms around him, pulling him against a warm, hard chest, and he unwrapped his own arms, clutching at Toshiro’s shoulders instead as silent sobs wracked his small frame. This was what he had been dreading, what he knew deep in his heart had been coming. And it hurt more than he thought it would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because now he knew that Toshiro wanted him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because that didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t keep him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The joy of realizing the first, the despair of knowing the second, the two emotions twisted inside, pulling him apart, piece by piece, until he was nothing but a sobbing, clutching, wretched mess caged within Toshiro’s arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minutes passed, the arms remained, and Yukio realised that he was being rocked gently and that Toshiro had been quietly singing, his chin nestled atop his head. Yukio focused on the sensation of the rocking, the sound of Toshiro’s clear voice, and slowly his breathing returned to normal, his tremors relaxing, and he sagged into the wet shirt beneath him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry,” Yukio eventually managed. His voice was quiet but Toshiro heard him just the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tilted Yukio’s head up, both hands cradling his face, and pressed a small kiss to his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to be,” Toshiro said, his tone gentle but demanding. “I understand why you are upset now. You did a good job with figuring out how to tell me by giving me the letter. I assume this has been troubling you for a while because you didn’t mention it when you received it. Most people would be thrilled but clearly, that’s not the case here. Will you tell me why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio took a deep breath. If there were ever a time he needed to find his voice, that time was now. This was far too important, and he owed it to Toshiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My family, it’s tradition. I applied, beginning of April. My parents... won’t pay for anywhere else… now that… I’ve been accepted.  I got the letter… last week…” his voice trailed off. He hoped it was enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro nodded then asked, “But why aren’t you happy about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio’s expression became confused. He thought Toshiro had understood. “Because… I’ll have to… to… to leave!  Ichigo… Rukia…" He heard his voice crack as he gasped out, "You…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro’s expression softened then and he kissed him again but this time he was more forceful.  His lips moved against him, his tongue darting out and Yukio gasped as his breathing hitched.  Toshiro didn’t waste the opportunity, his tongue sweeping into that welcoming mouth and deepening the kiss, exploring him fully as he swiped against teeth, tongue, roof, every inch he could reach.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio clutched his shoulders again, holding on as he was flooded with warmth. He was becoming dizzy, he hadn’t been breathing, too overwhelmed. He still whined even as he gasped for air when Toshiro pulled back, leaning forward to chase those lips, his mind blank in that moment of everything but the want for more, more, more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro still had his hands cradling his head though and he caught him with a chuckle. “You’re so responsive, Yukio, so cute. You don’t have any idea the effect you have on me, how long I’ve wanted you like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio was still panting, trying to catch his breath. It was completely unfair how calm Toshiro sounded. Yukio was also certain he had been waiting far longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t know. Because if you did, you’d know that there was absolutely no way I was letting you go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio’s face contorted in confusion again. What did he mean? He didn’t have a choice, he had to go. Did he want to try to do a relationship across continents? With time zone differences of eight hours? For years? That was beyond impossible. They would drift apart, lives pulled in different directions, it would be impossible-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I’ve been applying to colleges for a while now. Did you never consider that Oxford would be one of them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emerald eyes widened as Yukio froze, his breath, his heart, his mind-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got the same letter last week and I have the scholarships to afford it. I wasn’t planning on accepting it, initially, I just wanted to see if I could get in. However I’ve all of a sudden changed my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time Toshiro couldn’t hold him back, teal eyes widened in amusement as Yukio crashed his lips into his, teeth pulling on his lower lip, demanding he open to deepen the kiss right now.  Toshiro didn’t hesitate and they both moaned into it, tongues dancing against each other as Toshiro couldn’t help but fight for a bit of control. Yukio was drowning in relief, so much that he felt tears again against his cheeks.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This beautiful boy was his, would continue to be his, would cross half the world to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio had no idea how much time passed, thoughts drifting and sifting through scattered memories of moments he never wanted to forget, his one seeing emerald eye never leaving Toshiro’s image, taking in every line and subtle detail. He was so utterly beautiful… If he lived a hundred lifetimes he’d never feel like he deserved Toshiro’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a picture tells far more than words ever could…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And clearly, his heart is exactly what he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised, more seriously than he had ever sworn anything before. He was going to take care of the precious heart Toshiro had entrusted him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterall, he had entrusted Toshiro with his own, far before he had realized he’d given it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One emerald eye widened as a text notification popped up and he was clicking it open the instant he read Toshiro’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Toshiro Today at 8:03 AM</b> <span>Morning love, are you awake yet? I can come over whenever you’re ready for me. I woke up early, too excited to see you I guess. Just let me know.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio couldn’t help it, he burst out into peels of laughter. They really were this hopeless weren’t they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still smiling so wide it almost hurt, feeling unbelievably light and giddy and utterly besotted, Yukio immediately responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Yukio Today at 8:04 AM</b> <span>I’m ready now. Been waiting too. Can’t wait to see you.</span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>